THE MEMORY CARE NAVIGATOR: A PROACTIVE GUIDE Memory loss is an increasing problem as our population ages, causing a tremendous personal and societal toll in disability and cost. Alzheimer's disease (AD), the most common cause of dementia, is the illness elderly Americans most fear and the only major illness with an increasing mortality rate. Despite substantial advances in the evaluation and management of dementing diseases, there has been little change in clinical care. Patients and their families too often are unsure when and how to seek care and find themselves on a prolonged odyssey to seek advice as they become lost in a confusing, complex web of uncoordinated care. The Memory Care Partner (Partner) is an innovative mobile application allowing dementia specialists to guide individuals concerned about memory loss in themselves or a family member through the complicated process of seeking care, determining a definitive case and utilizing the latest management techniques to assure the highest quality care. Partner takes advantage of Proactive Dementia Care (PDC), a coordinated, multidisciplinary prevention-focused approach pioneered at the University of Utah Center for Alzheimer's Care, Imaging and Research. PDC integrates health education and family support at the initial medical evaluation of memory loss tailoring recommendations to the specific cause of memory loss and individual circumstances. Understanding the illness and through developing a unified family plan of progressive support, patients and their family members and friends develop a care team and become empowered to manage day-to-day needs and become prepared to prevent unnecessary foreseeable complications. PAMS, Inc., a University start-up company, recognizes that a new strategy using digital technology could broadly disseminate and better achieve the goals of PDC. An experienced interdisciplinary team of 3 highly experienced dementia specialists serves as Principal Investigators of the project and provide the critical expertise needed for successful product design and relevance to everyday patient evaluation and management. In alliance with another University start-up company, ViSUS LLC, we have developed a user-friendly prototype of Partner and now propose enhancements to develop a commercial product ready for marketing and sustainment with private investment. The primary markets for Partner are individuals worried about their own memory; those concerned about memory loss in a family member or friend; and health providers. These highly motivated individuals will find in Partner a personalized, accessible and interactive guide to high quality care from first concerns through each phase of a progressive dementing disease with checklists, informational sidebars and local resources. Using Partner the care team can monitor progress of achieving management goals and actively participate in dignified and respectful care that provides a high quality of life.